Moral cero
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Rito sólo quería descansar de su tedioso día en la escuela, pero por alguna razón Yui Kotegawa lo lleva a probar del fruto prohibido de su cuerpo, pero en cambio Momo sí lo llega a descubrir. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia: **Hace meses publiqué mi primer fic de To Love Ru, y precisamente ahora subo el segundo, no sin antes decirles que To Love Ru no es de mi pertenencia. Ahora a disfrutar.

**Moral cero**

Rito Yuuki había finalmente regresado a casa luego de un trabajoso día preparando unos proyectos que tenían que ver con las clases. Estaba un poco cansado y quería irse a dormir ahora.

Momo: Oh, Rito-san. No sabía que ya habías llegado- la tercera princesa se levanta del sofá y acompaña al muchacho.

Rito: Fue algo duro lo que tuvimos que hacer en clases- empieza con su explicación, y Momo escucha con total atención-. Saruyama estaba la mar de fastidioso con querer acabar con todo aquello del proyecto de la próxima semana y no pudimos irnos temprano. Me sorprende que Kotegawa no entró para regañarnos, tal vez se fue más temprano que nosotros.

Momo: A propósito de eso Rito-san, Kotegawa-senpai vino hace poco porque debía entregarte unos apuntes de ayer, en vista de que no fuiste a la escuela esa vez.

Rito: ¿Eh, es en serio?- la pelirrosa asiente tranquilamente- Ya veo, de cualquier forma quisiera irme a descansar. Bajaré más tarde, y dile a Mikan y las demás que ya volví en cuanto las veas.

Momo deja finalmente solo al chico y regresa a la sala sólo para ver que el programa de Magical Kyouko había terminado. Pensando que ya no había nada más interesante que hacer entonces, se dedicó a revisar una vez más las plantas que tenía guardadas en su D-dial, pero al terminar notó que una planta le estaba haciendo falta. Trató lo más posible de no perder la calma y empezar a buscar en orden, rogando encontrar aquella planta antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

* * *

**Habitación de Rito**

El chico entra con los ojos cerrados a causa de su cansancio, pero una vez que los abre se encuentra con una chica pelinegra que él muy bien conocía, masturbándose mientras olía uno de los calzones de Rito. Estaba la mar de sorprendido al ver a Kotegawa en su cama y desnuda. Como es la costumbre del princeso... digo del muchacho, sólo se tapó la vista con las manos mientras empezaba a balbucear muy nervioso para evitar que la pelinegra le pegara o le gritara.

Rito: ¡N-n-no es l-lo-lo que tú c-c-cre-crees, Kotagawa!- ponía nuevamente en evidencia la enorme dificultad que tenía a la hora de enfrentar una escena erótica, pero la chica no parecía en absoluto enfadada.

Yui: ¿No quieres acostarte, Yuuki-kun?

Rito: Y-y-y-y-yo n-n-no... n-n-no fue m-mi intenc...- tarda unos segundos en comprender lo que dijo Yui- ¿Qué cosa?

Yui: ¿Qué hacías que te tardaste demasiado? No me dejaste otra opción porque eres demasiado impuntual. Tal vez deba sancionarte aquí y ahora por tu irresponsabilidad- su voz podía reflejar cualquier cosa, menos cualquier forma de enojo, cosa que hacía que incluso alguien tan tonto como Rito viera que algo no andaba bien.

Rito: Ko-Kotegawa... ¿Te encuentras bien?- era un milagro oírlo articular así teniendo enfrente a una chica como Yui desnuda y empezando a caminar hacia él con andar sensual.

Cada paso la pelinegra daba hacia el muchacho parecía durar más que el anterior y la atmósfera parecía condensarse a una velocidad abrumadora. Rito sentía que sus ojos podrían escaparse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento, pero por otro lado le era muy difícil oponer resistencia al impulso de verla acercarse. Resultado; Rito totalmente rojo y súbitamente imposibilitado de hablar por los nervios, mientras que la joven tsundere reía de una manera ligeramente burlesca, al mismo tiempo que linda, seductora, sensual, maliciosa y muchos sinónimos a cualquiera de estas maneras de describir esa ligera risilla.

Yui: Es hora de que actúes desvergonzadamente, quiero que lo seas ahora más que nunca.

Rito: ¿Qu-q-q-qué?

Yui: Dije que quiero que me hagas cosas desvergonzadas, Yuuki-kun- lo dice tan lentamente que Rito podía ver con todo lujo de detalle el movimiento de los labios, aumentando más todavía sus nervios.

Una vez que ambos estaban frente a frente, con sus rostros separados por apenas algunos centímetros que Rito no tenía idea de cómo acrecentar, aún cuando sólo dar algunos pasos atrás no era para nada algo que requiriera una mente de proporciones universales ni nada de eso. Yui lo tenía todo para alcanzar con sus labios los del chico, y así lo hizo tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo más divertido y sensual. Rito balbuceaba y gemía, pero sus sonidos difícilmente salían de su boca una vez que estaba atrapada, además que su miedo irracional seguía sin permitirle pensar en nada simple para cortar eso un momento y preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo. Había que ver que cuando Rito estaba nervioso su bloqueo mental es sencillamente demasiado. Yui lo tenía para ella sola y nadie podía impedirlo, especialmente Rito.

* * *

**Jardín**

La tercera princesa Deviluke resuelve salir para buscar aquella planta que se le había perdido, y después de un par de minutos da con ella. Momo suspira al ver que estaba en buenas condiciones, pero una vez que lo guarda encuentra un rastro de esporas en el suelo, sugiriendo que alguien se había acercado demasiado su rostro a su flor. Estaba algo nerviosa, las esporas de su planta podían actuar como un poderoso afrodisíaco para cualquiera que lo inhalara, y quien sea que lo haya hecho, tal vez estaría causando alboroto por allí. Se decidió a salir para buscar quién fue afectado por su planta, pero pronto debió regresarse a la casa al ser el director en su plan "lujuria" normal lo primero que pudo encontrar.

* * *

**Habitación de Rito**

Yui tuvo total éxito en acostar a Rito y quitarle su camisa, pronto habría de seguir por sus pantalones. Rito sólo estaba petrificado en la cama sintiendo cómo Yui lo lamía y besaba con sensual y desesperante lentitud, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y más aún si Momo hacía caso a Rito y decide no entrar.

Rito: Ko-Ko-K-Kotegawa...

Yui: No hables, Yuuki-kun. Sólo disfruta antes de que te toque hacerme todas las cosas desvergozadas que se te lleguen a ocurrir- lleva su mano hasta el pantalón del chico, y en el acto empieza a aflojarlo.

El chico no era nada bueno haciendo frente a este tipo de sensaciones, muy a pesar del constante "entrenamiento" que le proveía Momo a veces, o al menos según era consciente el muchacho. Yui saboreaba con gusto cada músculo de Rito, delineaba con su lengua cada zona y división, disfrutaba sentir cómo temblaba el chico ante cada roce de esa pegajosa y cálida lengua. Finalmente Yui remueve el pantalón y le quita los calzones a Rito, ahora podía ver el pene del muchacho, aún a medio camino para estar completamente erecto, pero eso no era ningún problema para Yui. Unas cuantas lamidas y estimulación manual eran más que suficientes para que el pene de Rito estuviera elevado al máximo, y él aún pasmado.

Yui: ¿Te gusta, Yuuki-kun? Esto es apenas el comienzo, así que prepárate.

Rito abre como nunca antes sus ojos al ver el clítoris muy cerca de su rostro y todavía seguía recortando distancia. Por lo que sentía en su entrepierna, ya Yui había empezado a devorarlo, pero Rito seguía sin reaccionar. Era un muchacho demasiado inocente y su manera de pensar en la chicas siempre había sido demasiado ingenuo. Jamás había tenido el atrevimiento de espiar a las chicas mientras se bañaban, jamás violó el espacio personal de ninguna fémina, la sola imagen en su imaginación de alguna chica era sencillamente demasiado para el princeso. Aún en ese entonces seguía siendo muy sensible y no podía enfrentar adecuadamente esa situación, cosa que igual no detendría a Yui. Si Rito no hacía nada, todo dependía de ella para hacer de esta primera vez para ambos inolvidable.

* * *

**Sala**

Momo estaba sentada algo preocupada por la situación que se le había presentado de imprevisto. No podía ir a detener a quien había inhalado aquel polen, pero aún si pudiera, ¿quién fue y dónde está? Suponía que podría intentar probar con volar, pero para eso debería dirigirse a alguna ventana en el segundo piso, pues temía que el director aún anduviese cerca de ahí. Subió decidida las escaleras para empezar su búsqueda antes de que se diera un alboroto en las calles, pero al pasar al lado de la habitación de Rito escucha ruidos algo extraños. Algo extrañada, decide dar una mirada dentro, pensando que tal vez el muchacho tenía algo, o quizás estuviese soñando, pero no, lo que vio fue distinto.

Momo: _"¿Qué estoy viendo? Creí que Kotegawa-senpai se había ido hace tiempo, pero ahí está chupándosela a Rito-san ¿Cómo puede algo así ser posible? ¿Acaso...?"_\- la respuesta acede por sí sola a su cabeza, y ella abre bastante los ojos- _"¡No puede ser! Fue Kotegawa-senpai quien inhaló el polen. Debió haber pasado cuando la guié a la salida después que había dejado aquellos apuntes, pero ahora que ha ocurrido, supongo que estaría mal detenerlos"_\- la pelirrosa empieza a babear mientras prefirió finalmente quedarse viendo a la pareja que estaba en la habitación.

* * *

**Habitación de Rito**

Rito tenía descontrolados temblores en todas partes de su cuerpo al sentir que estaba por tener su primer orgasmo, y precisamente con Yui. No es que pensara en tener algo como esto aún con Haruna, era demasiado sensible para imaginarse en la cama con quien fuera. Finalmente llega. Se acabó viniendo en la boca de la pelinegra, y ella sólo reacciona saboreando aquel fluido con todo el gusto del mundo. Era el momento de que la penetrara, así acabaría siendo si Rito no se decidió a lamerla a ella.

Yui: ¿Te gustó, Yuuki-kun? Ha llegado el momento en que nos vamos a volver uno solo, así que prepárate.

Rito: ¿Q-q-q-q-qué? ¿U-uno s-solo?- levantarse o alejarse era más ideal si quería detener eso, pero ya ustedes saben.

Yui: Esta cosa es tan pervertida...- masajea con suavidad pasmosa el miembro del chico- Se ve tan seductora... tan sucia... tan apetitosa...

Rito: K-K-Ko-Kotegawa- decía con su típica voz de estar tan nervioso que pareciera a punto de llorar, pero la chica hace caso omiso a su precario llamado.

Ya segura de empezar en ese momento, Yui se pone en posición y adentra lentamente la virilidad de Rito dentro de su ser, disfrutando cada paso antes de dar su castidad finalmente al pelinaranja. La virginidad de ambos se iba paso a paso, Yui lo podía sentir a medida que entraba Rito en ella, hasta que finalmente ya se habían ido. Ninguno de los dos hizo sonido alguno, en el caso de Rito era porque no quería parecer pervertido (pero quedándose así tampoco desmiente nada), mientras que Yui no lo hizo porque no sentía tanto dolor como se hubiese esperado. Tal vez eran sus hormonas liberadas, pero lo cierto es que acabó sintiéndose mejor que nunca, su virginidad le pertenecía a Rito y viceversa. No había vuelta atrás.

Yui: Finalmente eres mío, Yuuki-kun. Soy tan feliz que no me importa todo lo demás- el chico reacciona finalmente mirando el rostro de la tsundere-. Yo siempre te he amado, y suelo fantasear sobre nuestro futuro, sobre que podríamos tener un hijo, hacer una familia. Tú eres mi verdadero sueño, Yuuki-kun.

Rito: ¿E-en serio?

Yui: Así es, y por eso te pido que me beses antes que empecemos a llevar nuestra inmoralidad al máximo. Vamos, no tengas miedo, Yuuki-kun- acerca poco a poco sus labios hasta que estaban a apenas centímetros de los del muchacho.

Era un poco ridículo pensar que su primera vez con una chica resultó ocurrir apenas después de su primer beso, debía ser algún extraño sueño producido por algún invento fallido de Lala, pero no era el caso. Aquello era real, Kotegawa estaba encima de él, casi rozando sus labios, con sus manos paseando sobre su pecho a la espera de que él por vez primera mostrase reacción. Al final era inevitable, a él no le quedó otra alternativa.

Yui: Así es, esto es lo correcto.

Ambas bocas finalmente se encontraron, Rito simplemente no pudo quedarse más tiempo pasmado, pero todavía debía ser Yui quien empezara a mover sus caderas, pero no lentamente como lo había hecho casi con todo hasta este punto, sino que esta vez fue rápido desde el principio. Las manos de Rito parecieran haber cobrado vida propia cuando una rodeó la espalda de Yui para mantenerla cerca todo el tiempo posible, mientras que la otra mano fue directamente a agarrar el trasero de la chica con fuerza. Esto era precisamente lo que había estado deseando Momo desde el principio de su retorcida idea del harem, ver a su muchacho querido tomar al menos algo de iniciativa para así empezar su verdadero rumbo a ser el devorador de carne que se supone que es en realidad. Ambos amantes estaban jadeando con ganas, a tenor de las oscilaciones de la cadera de Kotegawa, mientras que Rito tardó un poco hasta que finalmente empezó a dar las embestidas dentro del vientre de ella. Ahora estaba completo, sólo debían llegar hasta el final.

Yui: Yu-Yuuki-kun...

Rito: K-Kotegawa...- aún era bastante lelo para pensar en nada mejor qué decir, pero por lo demás había cambiado notoriamente.

Se besaron una vez más, Momo no pudo aguantarlo más y empezó a introducir sus dedos dentro de su vagina mientras lamía su cola. La excitación era demasiada como para ignorarla. Momo ya sentía ganas de hacer parte de un trío, pero primero quería que la primera ronda de sexo entre Rito y Yui llegase a buen término.

Yui: M-me vengo... Me vengo, Yuuki-kun...

El muchacho no respondió, sólo continuó moviéndose y sintiendo su primera vez, aún cuando sabía que no era con Haruna, era irreversible, pero no valía la pena lamentarlo, debía finalizar.

Yui: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo, consumando así su primera vez, pero justo cuando Rito creía estar listo para una segunda vez, recibe una bofetada que lo saca de la cama.

Yui: ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO!

Momo no lo podía creer, al parecer los efectos afrodisíacos del polen debieron haber pasado en el preciso momento en que habían llegado al clímax. Vaya desperdicio, a pesar de que esta vez esto tuvo final, no como las veces anteriores.

La pelinegra se vistió rápidamente y se fue dando fuertes zancadas de enojo, ni siquiera se despidió de Rito que aún estaba levantándose y sin comprender lo que había ocurrido. Justo cuando se encaminaba a la puerta tocó un momento su barriga. A pesar de todo lo recordaba, Rito plantó su semilla dentro de ella. Tal vez aún eran jóvenes y se pusieron algo locos sin saber cómo realmente, pero en secreto se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Kotegawa antes de decidirse a ir a casa. Por suerte para ella, el director no estaba por ahí.

Momo sólo se quedó viendo a escondidas lo que había pasado. Fue una manera de lo más rara de avanzar el plan del harem, pero un paso es un paso, o al menos se convenció de eso. Si el perder su planta había resultado tan efectivo, tal vez debía probar en alguien más la próxima vez que hubiese otra chica en casa, pero por ahora debía ayudar a Rito a recuperarse del aturdimiento.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Qué tal quedó este fic? El primero había sido con yuri, y ahora vine con lemon ¿Y la siguiente? Ni idea, pero ya algo habré de traerles XD. Muchas gracias a quienes se pasaron por aquí y se tomaron las molestias de leer, y más aún si me dejan reviews o marcan como seguido o favorito :3

Hasta otra


End file.
